Ha'awe Make Loa (episode)
Ha'awe Make Loa (Death Wish) is the 9th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Max and his crush are put in harm's way when they get involved in a botched bank robbery with the investigation leading the H50 team to determine that the criminals had very unexpected motives. Meanwhile, Danny must save the most beautiful women in the world, Victoria's Secret models, from a murderous stalker. Plot Hawaii Five-0 investigates a bank robbery where two people are shot with one being a witness, Sabrina Lane, who Max Bergman was romantically interested in. One of the people shot, Jim Rogers, later dies in hospital. The leader is identified as being mob enforcer Martin Cordova, with the team realizing that Rogers paid Cordova to rob the bank and attempt a kidnapping so that Rogers could die a hero to win the trust of his family as both Rogers and Cordova are terminally ill, both men dying from cancer. The team track Cordova to a hospital, with Cordova kidnapping Steve McGarrett and taking him to a remote area in the hope that Steve will kill him, Cordova having decided that he prefers to die rather than slowly dying from the cancer. Despite this, Cordova is eventually arrested when the rest of the team locate both Steve and Cordova. Meanwhile, Danny is tasked with guarding a group of Victoria's Secret's models who have been receiving threatening letters from a stalker. When the stalker is later identified as Denise Pope, Danny is forced to kill Pope when Pope attempts to kill one of the models. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Max seemed pretty affected about this whole thing. You know anything about the second vic? Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah. Bank teller, 28. Her name is Sabrina Lane. Apparently, Max was coming in to see her once a week for the past several months. Steve McGarrett: Max has a girlfriend? Kono Kalakaua: Yeah, Romeo's been holding out on us. Model Monique: Let me guess, you're a cop? Danny Williams: Uh, yes, I'm a cop. What gave it away? Model Monique: Slacks and a button down. Danny Williams: Aha! Well, at least I'm not wearing a tie, right? Model Nina: How old's your daughter? Danny Williams: My daughter. How do you know I got a daughter? You run a background check on me? Behati Prinsloo: No. You have some glitter on your shirt. Danny Williams: Oh Yeah, she's, uh she's obsessed with the stuff. Danny Williams: (shows Grace's pictures) She's pretty, right? Behati Prinsloo: Her mother must be gorgeous. Danny Williams: Her mother's a very pretty lady, but people say that she, um... she looks like me. Behati Prinsloo: don't see it. Danny Williams: You don't, huh? Behati Prinsloo: No. Danny Williams: Huh. Behati Prinsloo: I'm kidding. I'm just busting your stones. Danny Williams: That's very nice. Steve McGarrett: Five-O! Open up! (Breaks down the door and starts clearing the rooms) Kono Kalakaua: Psychedelics, firearms-- Looks like we missed the party. (loud music playing outside) Steve McGarrett: Maybe not. (Steve steps to look out the door and sees Makani Jacobs dancing wearing only a short, faux grass skirt) Steve McGarrett: Hey, Makani Jacobs? - Hey, Five-O. Kono Kalakaua: Hands in the air. (Makani Jacobs raises his hands high in the air) Kono Kalakaua: Okay, whoa... lower them just a little. Yeah, that's good. Steve McGarrett: Where you going, buddy? Hey! Hey, what you doing? (Makani Jacobs starts climbing the fence to run) Steve McGarrett: Where you going?! (Steve grabs the grass skirt to stop him and it rips off) Steve McGarrett: Hey.. aw, man. (Makani runs with Steve and Kono in foot pursuit) Kono Kalakaua: (on her cellphone) Hey! Got a suspect traveling on foot heading south on Koke Street. What's he wearing? Nothing. That's right-- he's bare-ass naked. (More chasing using interesting camera shots to not show anything they shouldn't) (Steve finally tackles him) Steve McGarrett: (quickly jumps off him) eww, ahh, eww... Oh, yeah, hey. (throws the handcuffs to Kono) Your turn - fair's fair. (Steve walks away) Kono Kalakaua: Fair?! It's not fair. How is this fair? (Kono looks up as much as she can trying not to look at Makani Jacobs) Kono Kalakaua: Put your put your hands behind your back. And keep your legs closed. (Back stage at the Victoria Secret show) Grace Williams: This is so cool. Danny Williams: If it's so cool, why do you got your face glued to your phone? Come on, what are you doing? Grace Williams: I'm tweeting a picture so my friends can see where I am. Danny Williams: What'd she just say? Steve McGarrett: She's tw.. you know what, forget about it. Come here, Gracie, I'm gonna take a photo with you in it to really stick it to them, okay? Grace Williams: Thanks, Uncle Steve. Steve McGarrett: You got it. Hit it. Yeah, that's it. We got it. Behati Prinsloo: Hey, look, it's Danny. You made it. Danny Williams: Wow, you look amazing. Behati Prinsloo: Thank you. Model Monique: This must be Grace. Danny Williams: Yeah. Model Monique: You're even cuter in person. Model Nina: Sweetheart, you want to put on some makeup? Danny Williams: Sure. Model Nina: All right, come on. Danny Williams: Hey, just makeup, though. Please, no, um secrets or nothing. Behati Prinsloo: So, I have to go do the show. But, Danny, I really want to thank you for everything. (Behati kisses Danny on the cheek) Danny Williams: Oh, thank you. Behati Prinsloo: And enjoy this time with your daughter. Little girls really need their daddies. They grow up very fast. Aloha. (Behati steps up to the curtains for the catwalk) Danny Williams: What are the odds I get her phone number? Steve McGarrett: Zero. Notes * Max Bergman makes $2,698 a week - net. Using a quick online "gross up" calculator, assuming HI state taxes, filing single and no additional deductions (Ex: 401k), Max's annual salary is approximately $230,261. Trivia * Michelle Borth is credited but does not appear. * This marks the first appearance of Flippa Tupuola. |- |Sabrina Lane |Rumer Willis |Max's love interest. |} |- |Martin Cordova |C. Thomas Howell |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Behati Prinsloo |Behati Prinsloo |Herself / Victoria Secret Angel. |- |Jim Rogers |Lochlyn Munro |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Makani Jacobs |Allen Theosky Rowe |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Arlo |Billy Malone |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Nina |Jacquelyn Jablonski |Victoria's Secret Model. |- |Monique |Jasmine Tookes |Victoria's Secret Model. |- |Victoria's Secret Model |Natasha Overin |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Denise Pope |Z Zoccolante |A stalker |- |Donna |Jennifer Sojot |Jim Rogers's ex-wife. |- |Megan |Julianne Sojot |Jim Rogers's daughter. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)